


Imagine... #2

by Caged_Heat_40, SoulSurvivor_36



Series: Imagine... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, Masturbation, Moose ramming, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm, Porn without Premise, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex, great sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caged_Heat_40/pseuds/Caged_Heat_40, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSurvivor_36/pseuds/SoulSurvivor_36
Summary: Imagine this...  you’re on a hunt with Sam Winchester and things go wrong, forcing Sam to put himself in harm’s way in order to save you.  You return to the motel in order to tend his wounds, and things get heated between you as you lay into him about his stupid heroics.





	Imagine... #2

"You took a stupid chance, Sam! And look where it landed you!" you yell at him, barely able to control your rage as you carry part of his weight, his arm slung across your shoulders.  
"I know, but I had no choice," he groans as he drops onto the motel bed, holding his leg just above the knee where he was still bleeding from the deep slash of the creature's claws.  
You kneel in front of him and rip the rest of his pant leg open, exposing the entirety of the wound.  
"You had a choice! You chose to ignore it! You almost got us killed!"  
He winces as you apply pressure to the gash on his leg. “You call that a choice?” he says through gritted teeth as you try to get a better look at the damage. “What was I supposed to do? It was going to kill you. And then where would I be?”  
You stop what you’re doing, startled, and look up into his wide hazel eyes. He looks just as startled as you and adds quickly, “We…. Where would we be?”  
You shake off your surprise and rag on him again. "Well, WE would be only a you. And, what do you mean where would you be without me? Sam, we're hunters, you'd move on and possibly find another partner to work with. Simple."  
You walk across the room and grab the first aid kit and the bottle of whiskey on the table, not giving much thought to what Sam had said, chalking it up to too much blood loss. You walk back over to the bed, handing him the bottle and then, remove your top shirt, finding it easier to work in the tank top you have on underneath. You pull your hair up into a quick ponytail and pull out the alcohol and swabs and rip the rest of his pant leg off. As you start to clean the wound, you feel him staring at you. You glance up quickly to see his eyes trained on you. It's a bit distracting, but you continue working on his leg thinking he may need stitches, but won't know for sure until all of the blood is cleaned away.  
You feel the shift in his upper body and you hear the swish of the whiskey in the bottle as he brings it to his mouth and takes a swallow. He winces with a gasp and it’s not clear if it’s from the burn of the whiskey or your hands on his leg. You finally get the blood cleaned off and you can’t help but feel relieved that the claws had missed the main artery.  
“Doesn’t look too bad. Looks like you’ll live again this time, Winchester,” you tell him harshly, masking the relief under your usual layer of bluster and attitude. You reach into the medical kit and quickly finish wrapping the wound, closing the gash with a few butterfly sutures and wrapping his thigh with gauze.  
You put everything back in the first aid kit and close it, tossing it to the side. You sit on your heels in front of him for a few minutes and let out a long breath, pulling your hair out of the awkward ponytail and shaking it loose. "Ok, since you're gonna live, I'm gonna go check myself over. Make sure that your saving me wasn't in vain."  
You rock to your feet, the swing bringing you closer to him again and the smell of him wafts over you. You look up at him slowly, your eyes suddenly finding it hard to meet his gaze. You notice, as you flick your glance on him carefully, that he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you sat down to fix the gash in his leg.  
"Why are you staring at me?" you ask him, feeling unsettled.  
"No reason," he answers, his warm, deep voice slow like honey finally drawing your eyes to lock on to his. You find that you can't move from where you're standing, the desire to touch him, feel him wrap you in his arms, to pull at his lip with your teeth hits you like a dam finally giving way to the current of the river it was holding back. You reach for him, your body responding to commands your cool, practical mind would never send out and you catch yourself at the last second, taking the bottle from him, and swigging down a mouthful of the honey colored liquid. You feel your insides warm up, unsure if it's from the whiskey or from his stare, and finally you manage to tear your own eyes away.  
You turn away, trying to recover from whatever the hell that was, and you take a step away from the man that you’re suddenly hyper aware is sitting bare inches away… on the edge of a bed. Your knees almost buckle under you as another tingling wave washes through you and you reach out instinctively for anything that you can hold to stop from falling on your face.  
Something warm, and strong wraps around your forearm and you turn your hand to hold onto it, too, feeling the corded strength of Sam’s arm, his large hand suddenly making you feel like a vulnerable twig. You turn towards him fully, feeling your heart beating out a nervous, excited tattoo as your eyes meet his again, nearly level even though Sam is sitting. You take a moment to drink him in, almost like you’re seeing him for the first time.  
His eyes sweep down your body and come up to meet yours. Your breath catches in your throat as you notice his breathing has become heavy, his tongue escaping his mouth as he licks his lips, catching his bottom lip with his teeth. You reach a hand up to his cheek and run your fingers along his jawline, feeling the new growth on his face. The prickle sends a chill through you and you feel a shiver run up your spine. You pull back slightly, unsure if you should be doing this, but you are having a hard time fighting the rush.  
The overwhelming need to have his hands on you, touching you, holding you, grips you again and this time, you don’t want to resist. You descend on him quickly, not giving him a chance to think. Your mouth crashes onto his as your hands tangle in the waves of soft brown hair at the base of his skull. His hands are on you in seconds pulling you closer to him and he lifts you up effortlessly, guiding your knees to either side of his hips and you find yourself straddled across him.  
You pull away from him, hiking his shirt over his head and exposing his taut, bare chest, soft dark hair covering it like down, his anti-possession tattoo nestled within it. You push him back on the bed, and you quickly pull your tank top from your body, tossing it to the side carelessly. Your tongue slicks along your lips in delight as you gaze down at the beast of a man under you and imagine the naughty things his muscular body evokes. Then, you fall forward onto him and his arms fold easily around you, his hands wrapping in your hair. He pulls your head back as he traces his tongue down your neck. In one smooth motion he flips you on your back, his weight pushing down on you. You look up into his eyes, something animal-like lurking behind them. You grab him by the neck and pull him down to you, your open lips welcoming his tongue as it explores your mouth.  
Sam’s hands smooth down your body, tracing your curves with his long fingers and digging into your sides like he wants to hold you down to your bones. He reaches your hips and lifts them while pushing against you and you moan into his mouth, feeling his stiffening cock through the double layer of jeans. You reach up and smooth your hands over his broad shoulders, feeling the working muscles dance under your fingers. He kneads your ass, grinding into you again and you claw your fingers, scratching along his shoulder blades as you close your teeth on his lower lip and pull at it playfully.  
He pulls back and sits up on his knees, a dark grin stretching across his face. His hands wrapping around your hips, he pulls you up to meet his, and he thrusts against you hard. You let out a loud gasp that melts into a deep moan as you twist your head into the blankets. His fingers quickly unfasten the button on your jeans, and before you can react, they’re gone in one swift motion, taking your panties with them. You sit up and yank at the belt encircling his waist and make your way to the button, unfastening as fast as you can. He slips out of his jeans revealing his toned, exquisitely defined body. You drink in every detail, your eyes landing on his large, erect cock and you lick your lips. You feel the undeniable throb deep inside, your pussy swollen and wet with the need to feel him inside of you.  
Every inch of him is toned perfection, just enough dark fuzz covering him in all the right places, your mind singing with delight that the reality matches the dark fantasies you have allowed yourself on cold nights, in rundown motels, on your own, as you touched yourself. And here he is now standing in front of you, yours to act out some of those fantasies. You give him a smirk, as he frowns at you, looking intrigued. You lay your head back down on the mattress as your hands smooth down your own body, pausing over one breast to pinch the nipple with one hand while the other continues down between your legs to pet the soft mound of flesh, feeling the excitement skittering along the nerves to your spinal chord and up to the pleasure centre of your brain. You glance up at Sam with heavy lids, opening your mouth and letting out a moan as you pinch yourself again, your pussy sending out a responding throb. Sam’s face goes from confused to devilishly calculating in an instant.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” He asks you, his voice just on this side of dangerous and sexy as hell and you pant for him, writhing your body slowly as you reach down lower.  
You part your lips and slide two fingers in deep as you arch your back. You pull them out slowly, slicking up your clit, your eyes focused on him. The throbbing in your pussy is almost overpowering and you feel the intense desire, the need to feel him deep inside you. You pinch at your nipple harder, holding on tightly and massaging your clit slowly, not breaking eye contact. You watch as he stands there, his long fingers wrapped around his erection as he pulls at his length slowly. You grab at your bottom lip with your teeth, imagining that massive cock inside of you and sending another shock through your system with a well placed flick, the tension building up deliciously in the pit of your stomach.  
"Mmmmm. Sam!" you moan out in gasping breaths, a desperate pleading in your tone. Within seconds he's on you, grabbing at your hands and hiking them up above your head. He holds you in place with one large hand as he rubs against your clit with the length his hard, hot cock, his mouth coming down and grabbing your nipple between his teeth. You let out a sharp groan, your legs starting to shake. He continues to grind harder, increasing the pace just enough to bring you to the edge, then he pulls away.  
He lifts his head flipping the stray hair out of his face like a reflex, his lips parted to accommodate his heavier breathing. Then, he locks eyes with you again, something burning deeply behind his startling irises making the breath hitch in your chest in anticipation. His hips are barely hovering over yours, the tip of his cock just close enough for you to feel that he is poised to push into you and you aren't sure how much more you can take. You moan again, spreading your knees wide to the side and rolling your hips begging him to fuck you.  
He grins, knowing what he's doing as he keeps you waiting for only a few seconds though it feels like all of eternity is stretching between moments like a rubber band about to snap. Without warning he thrusts his hips and pushes into you hard and deep and you let out a strained yelp as you feel the slick resistance of your tight pussy stretching to accommodate him.  
He watches you, gauging your response, and you’re quick to chase the hint of concern trying to creep in behind the lust in his eyes by arching your back and writhing against him causing him to barely slide inside of you as you tighten your walls and squeeze him. His mouth comes down on yours hungrily as he pulls back and thrusts into you again, gripping your hips tightly with his hands then smoothing up your waist to cover your breasts, his thumbs flicking at your taut nipples. As soon as your hands are free, you lay them on Sam’s body, stroking and kneading every inch of sweat slicked skin you can reach while your tongues wrestle for dominance and Sam continues to slowly pull out and thrust back in, setting a bed squeaking rhythm guaranteed to keep the people in the neighbouring room awake.  
Suddenly, Sam pulls away from your mouth and sits back on his heels, his knees spread wide, his cock still firmly planted as he grabs your hips and pulls you against him, sinking in further with an eye-squeezing groan. He quickens the pace, adding the slamming headboard sounds to the squeaking mattress as he drives into you again and again, his hands slamming your hips against him. The build up is becoming intense and you’re working hard to keep up with his thrusts, your hands clutching at the sheets, and his thigh, bunching up the first in your fist and scratching up the skin of the second.  
He pulls back and out completely, but before you have a chance to feel empty, he flips you onto your stomach and thrusts deeply into you again, without missing a beat. He grabs your hips pulling you up onto all fours, the sound of his thighs slapping against the back of yours echoing around the room and into your ears. The change in angle fills you completely and he's hitting deeper inside than he had before.  
A lustful moan tumbles from your lips, completely beyond your control. "Oh God! Sam!" you scream out, and he pumps into you harder and faster. You can feel the wetness from inside your body running down your thigh and mixing with the sweat and you start to push back against him every time he drives into you, the pleasure from your interlocking bodies almost unbearable.  
He leans forward, wrapping one arm around your waist and tangling his fingers in your hair. As he thrusts again, he pulls you back, the sharp sting on your scalp almost as delicious as the throbbing in your lower regions as you rise up and lean back against him. He shuffles you forward, pressing you against the headboard, trapping you between his hot sweaty body and the cool wood, one arm still tightly wrapped around your waist. You grab the board with both hands and thrust your hips back against him, making him groan in your ear, the new angle again sending waves of heat and pleasure down your legs and up your back. You can feel the tension inside of you just waiting for the right trigger to explode and you snake one hand down between your legs, pressing against your swollen clit, your lips spread tight like the skin on a drum around Sam’s still thrusting cock.  
You start to rub quick circles, trying to match your motions to Sam’s increasingly wild rhythm, and you buck against him as the tremors start to take you. The arm around your waist loosens and his hand is suddenly on your throat pulling you back against him. You turn your head to the side and his mouth closes on yours again as the pressure on your neck and the tight little circles you are rubbing suddenly cause the slowly lapping pleasure to explode into ecstasy. You break away from his brutal kiss and his name comes tearing up your throat and out your open mouth as you slam back against him.  
Sam falls backwards, his ass meeting his heels and you hear the tell-tale groan escape his lips, as he nears his own orgasm. You set your knees on either side of his and grab hold of the headboard again as you push yourself down hard on his throbbing cock and bounce back up over and over as you ride him fast and hard to the finish line.  
“God! Fuuuck!” Sam exclaims as he wraps his arms around you, slowing your rhythm as he bucks against you.  
His arms grip you tightly, his fingers digging into you, bruising your skin, as he explodes, filling you with a gasp and a groan.  
After a moment, you feel him relax, his head coming forward and resting against your back. You lay your arms on top of his, holding them against you so he doesn’t let you go as your quickly beating heart and breathing slow back to normal. He lifts his head from where it was resting against your shoulder and he gently pushes your hair to the side lining kisses up your back to your neck and whispering into your ear, "Feel better?"  
His voice was hoarse from heavy breathing and a smile floods your face, his words filling you with an intense joy you did not realize you had yearned for all this time. You turn in his arms to look at him. "Mmm hmmm. We're gonna do that again!"  
An irrepressible giggle bubbles out of your mouth, a sound so childlike you slam your hands over your mouth as you slip off of Sam’s lap, horrified that you had probably just ruined your badass reputation with that ridiculous sound. What meets your worried gaze is his ear-to-ear smile as he chuckles with you, more carefree than you have ever seen him.  
You sit on your heels and look at him, all of him, his body glistening gloriously in the lamplight, a flush on his skin and those damned adorable dimples that only appear when he’s completely relaxed digging into his cheeks. You take his face in your hands, bringing him closer so you can kiss the ridiculously charming dimples, giving his cheek a playful nibble before bringing your lips to his and kissing him deeply. He wraps his arms around your waist pulling you up to him, returning the kiss. Your lips pull apart reluctantly as he stretches out on his side, bringing you down with him and curling up together, your head tucked at the base of his throat and your legs all tangled up.  
He leans his head down and lays gentle kisses on your forehead as your eyes grow heavy, and you both drift off into a peaceful sleep, his strong arms holding you tight and you can’t help but feel safe, wrapped in this gentle giant’s embrace, refusing to let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope that you have enjoyed reading this installment of our Imagine series. We have so much fun writing these, and we hope that you find pleasure in reading them. We write our installments in one sitting, one day sessions and are looking forward to adding more. Keep watch for the next one, as we never know when or where the mood will strike us to have some fun with the Winchesters.


End file.
